yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Yenişehir-i Fener
Larissa - Laristan *Larissa - Yenişehir, Taselya < Yenişehir (il) *Londra'da bir cadde adı *Astrolojide bir yıldız sistemi *Neptun'un uydularindan birisi Etimoloji Larissa (veya Larisa), Pelasgların ve bazı Anadolu halklarının dilinde (Lidya dilinde laqrisa) ) "duvar, kale, müstahkem mevki" anlamları içeren bir sözcük olup, birden fazla yerin adıdır: Şehirler ve İller * Larissa, Menemen, İzmir'in Menemen ilçesi, Menemen köyü yakınında bir antik kent; * Larissa, Tesalya (şehir); Yunanistan'ın Tesalya bölgesinin en büyük şehri; * Larissa, Tesalya (il); Yunanistan'da Tesalya coğrafi bölgesine bağlı bir il. Dipnotlar Larissa 1911 Ansiklopedia Britanica'dan alınma Türkçeye tercüme ile kazandırılmalı LARISSA (Turk. Yeni Shehr, " new town"), the most important town of Thessaly, situated in a rich agricultural district on the right bank of the Salambria (Peneios, Peneus, Peneius), about 35 m. N.W. of Volo, with which it is connected by rail. Pop. (1889) 13,610, (1907) 18,001. Till 1881 it was the seat of a pasha in the vilayet of Jannina; it is now the capital of the Greek province and the seat of a nomarch. Its long subjection to Turkey has left little trace of antiquity, and the most striking features in the general view are the minarets of the disused mosques (only four are now in use) and the Mahommedan burying-grounds. It was formerly a Turkish military centre and most of the people were of Turkish blood. In the outskirts is a village of Africans from the Sudan - a curious remnant of the forces collected by Ali Pasha. The manufactures include Turkish leather, cotton, silk and tobacco; trade and industry, however, are far from prosperous, though improving owing to the immigration of the Greek commercial element. Fevers and agues are prevalent owing to bad drainage and the overflowing of the river; and the death-rate is higher than the birth-rate. A considerable portion of the Turkish population emigrated in 1881; a further exodus took place in 1898. The department of Larissa had in 1907 a population of 95,066. Larissa, written Larisa on ancient coins and inscriptions, is near the site of the Homeric Argissa. It appears in early times, when Thessaly was mainly governed by a few aristocratic families, as an important city under the rule of the Aleuadae, whose authority extended over the whole district of Pelasgiotis. This powerful family possessed for many generations before 369 B.C. the privilege of furnishing the Tagus, or generalissimo, of the combined Thessalian forces. The principal rivals of the Aleuadae were the Scopadae of Crannon, the remains of which (called by the Turks Old Larissa) are about 14 m. to the S.W. The inhabitants sided with Athens during the Peloponnesian War, and during the Roman invasion their city was of considerable importance. Since the 5th century it has been the seat of an archbishop, who has now fifteen suffragans. Larissa was the headquarters of Ali Pasha during the Greek War of Independence, and of the crown prince Constantine during the Greco-Turkish War; the flight of the Greek army from this place to Pharsala took place on the 23rd of April 1897. Notices of some ancient inscriptions found at Larissa are given by Miller in Mélanges philologiques (Paris, 1880); several sepulchral reliefs were found in the neighbourhood in 1882. A few traces of the ancient acropolis and theatre are still visible. The name Larissa was common to many "Pelasgian" towns, and apparently signified a fortified city or burg, such as the citadel of Argos. Another town of the name in Thessaly was Larissa Cremaste, surnamed Pelasgia (Strabo ix. p. 440), situated on the slope of Mt. Othrys. (J. D. B.) Laristan, a sub-province of the province of Fars in Persia, bounded E. and N.E. by Kerman and S. by the Persian Gulf. It lies between 26° 30' and 28° 25' N. and between 52° 30' and 55° 30' E. and has an extreme breadth and length of 120 and 210 m. respectively, with an area of about 20,000 sq. m. Pop. about 90,000. Laristan consists mainly of mountain ranges in the north and east, and of arid plains varied with rocky hills and sandy valleys stretching thence to the coast. In the highlands, where some fertile upland tracts produce corn, dates and other fruits, the climate is genial, but elsewhere it is extremely sultry, and on the low-lying coast lands malarious. Good water is everywhere so scarce that but for the rain preserved in cisterns the country would be mostly uninhabitable. Many cisterns are infested with Guinea worm (filaria medinensis, Gm.). The coast is chiefly occupied by Arab tribes who were virtually independent, paying merely a nominal tribute to the shah's government until 1898. They reside in small towns and mud forts scattered along the coast. The people of the interior are mostly of the old Iranian stock, and there are also a few nomads of the Turkish Baharlu tribe which came to Persia in the lath century when the province was subdued by a Turkish chief. Laristan remained an independent state under a Turkish ruler until 1602, when Shah Ibrahim Khan was deposed and put to death by Shah `Abbas the Great. The province is subdivided into eight districts: (1) Lar, the capital and environs, with 34 villages; (2) Bikhah Ihsham with 11; (3) Bikhah Fal with ro; (4) Jehangiriyeh with 30; (5) Shibkuh with 36; (6) Fumistan with 13; (7) Kauristan with 4; (8) Mazayijan with 6 villages. Lingah, with its principal place Bander Lingah and i 1 villages, formerly a part of Laristan, is now included in the "Persian Gulf Ports," a separate administrative division. Laristan is famous for the condiment called mahiabeh (fish-jelly), a compound of pounded small sprat-like fish, salt, mustard, nutmeg, cloves and other spices, used as a relish with nearly all foods. Larissa muhabbetleri #Eski adı Yenişehir olan Yunanistan da Thessaly bolgesinin baskenti olan ve yaklasik 3000 yillik tarihi olan sehir. Doneminin kultur baskentlerinden biri olmasina ragmen en cok Osmanlı İmparatorluğu egemenliginde kalmis. 2. dunya savasi sirasinda almanlar burayi da harabeye cevirmeden birakmamislar. # bir bayan ismi.. # gregoryen takvimine göre bayramı 12 mart günü kutlanan azize (bkz: lara) # kuzeyinde selanik, guneyinde atina bulunan orta buyuklukte bir yunan sehridir. istanbul - atina seferini yapan varan otobusu burada mola verir. # dr jivago romanının baş kadın kahramanı 'lara' nın uzun ve esas hali mitolojide su perisi # (bkz: larissa litichevskaya) # yunanistan'ın dogusunda ege denizi'nin kıyısında olan bölge. önce bizanslılar'ın elindeymis sonra osmanlı imparatorlugu'na geçmiş. aynı zamanda Londra'da bir cadde adı ve Astrolojide bir yıldız sistemi. # neptun'un uydularindan birisi # son derece sıkıcı bir görünüme sahip yunan şehri. Şehirde istasyondan yürüme mesafesi uzakliginda, "Türkler kıbrısı bırakın" temali bir vakif bulunmaktadir. Fotograf ve belge süsü verdikleri şeylerle türklerin haksiz ve barbar oldugu anlatilmaya çalışılmış. # Antropojen tipi bir bozkırın ortasında kurulmuş (teselya ovası) beton yığını beyaz şehir. selanik-atina arasında önemli bir şehirdir. Hatta atina'nın kuzeye bakan merkez tren istasyonuna adını vermiştir: "larissa station" # Bogazliyan Kaymakamı Kemal Bey'in doğum yeridir. # Yunanlar tarafından larisa diye söylenir ve yazılır. 2001 yunanistan genel nüfüs sayımına göre larisa şehrinin nüfusu 124.376'dır. #bu şehirde yaşayan birçok kişinin mesleği ticaret yapmaktır. # 'Zenginlerin şehr'i diye de söylenir. zaten şehri gezerken etrafı gören kişiler larisa'nın zenginler şehri olduğunu anlayabilirler. # Yunan ligi'nde Atina ve Selanik dışında şampiyonluk görmüş tek mıntıka. # Şehrin futbol takımı için (bkz: Ael larisa) # Osmanlı'daki adı yenişehir olan kent. bursa'daki yenişehir ile karışmaması için yenişehir-i fenar da denmiştir. # ürgüp'ün kardeş şehri. http://www.edebiyatdefteri.com/...ji=siir&siir=131048 # türk futbolunun ve futbolcusunun kötü gün dostu. # bunların taraftar grubu monsters, bitmez tükenmez ultras hareketine karşı önlem almaya çalışan yunan hükümeti'nin "yusuf yusuf" adını verdiği yasayı çıkarmasının akabinde kazan kaldırmış yakın zamanda. Kendilerini tribünde kelepçeleyip, üzerinde "new athletic law, new era, empty stadiums, full prison" ve "feast of football, the fans dont celebrate when someone is in jail" yazan el emeği göz nuru 2 pankart açmış ve stadı 10.dakikada terketmiş. Aynı yasa bizde çıksaydı geyiğine ise hiç girmek istemiyorum. zira gün, "türk işte ahaha" minvalli esprilere sığınıp şukelaya oynama günü değil. gün birlik, beraberlik günü. geçmiş olsun spanoulis.. geçmiş olsun pantelis...